An Oracle In Starling
by ARedKing06
Summary: Barbara Gordon makes a second appearance in Starling City. Much to Oliver's confusion. This wasn't the Barbara he knew of. But having a few more friends around couldn't hurt, right?Rewrote chapter 4* Starts at the beginning of season 2 and drifts away the closer we get to the finale.
1. A thank you with a side of concussion

To think, comparing the foundry to the batcave, would be the same as comparing Starling to Gotham. Less cold, and a little, smaller in size.

"Barbara?" I hear my name from Oliver, coming down the stairs. I was hoping to grab my gear and be gone before anyone got back. Now he can watch me struggle lifting a giant ass, duffle bag out of the foundry. Oh joy. He looks like he's been brooding. Oliver almost rivals Bruce, in that department.

Almost.

"Still walking and talking Oliver. I'll be out of your hair in a bit." If I could only just stuff the small explosives in the bag. WOULDN'T THAT JUST MAKE LIFE EASIER. Why I even keep half of this crap. 'Surprise', thats a new look for him.

"No, I didn't- you can stay." I think he's trying to be nice. That's...nice. Oh GOD, I'm going to have to get used to nice again.

"Well, I'm glad your posistive to the idea. Cause I moved to Starling City last week."

"I'm sorry, what?" As much fun, as it is to watch the brooding Oliver Queen turn into a confused puppy. I should probably explain myself.

"Not to be a hero or anything. I'm just here to go to school. If you need any help with THE HERO THING, your welcome to call me. Just not all the time, I'm not really capable of that right now. Ignoring the bullet wound in my shoulder." Even up close, the confused puppy face is still entertaining. With a shake of his head, I wonder if there will be a scratch behind the ear.

"Ah...okay. Before you walk out of here, I just wanted to say thank you."He wasn't this nice the last time I saw him. I should enjoy it? I guess.

"No need, I'd do it again in a heart beat." Picking up my bag should not be this hard. I wonder how far he'll let me get.

"Barbara." There it is.

"What?"

"THANK YOU."

"YOUR WELCOME."Let me walk out the door please.

"BARBARA." Nope. Fine, don't let me go back to my new apartment and die. Slamming my bag on the table, probably not the best idea. Should it be that loud?

"For the love of GOD, WHAT." Now I'm loud. I used to be nicer. I need sleep.

" Are you okay? I mean, last year the idea of staying in Starling was replusive. Now you've moved here-"

"Year and a half and It's not like your one to talk. Not working off that list of yours anymore, Diggle, Felicity. Your body count has lowered almost to nothing. I might cry for being so proud."

"So, what's changed?"

"I have. Duh. And that's not a big deal. So stop looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy. I'm not running away from anything, no one is after me or anything like that. I'm just..."

"Just what, Babs."Currently thinking that I should get a dog. But that's not what he's asking. I suppose I should give him credit FOR asking. I still used to be nicer. Huh.

"Do we really need to have this conversation right now, especially after what happened today?" That sigh was deep, even for me. Jeez.

"We? Maybe not. But I think you do." True enough. I've been alot more...thought-y since the accident. Not sure thats a good thing-RIGHT. Might as well just tell the truth. I never thought I would be telling it to Oliver Queen. Life's funny that . Not funny. Not funny at all. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Telling truth stuff now. Truth-good, and all that.

"I spent the last year, being miserable. I felt alone, DEPRESSED, and I thought I need to stick around to prove something to the people around me. All that did was make me unhappy. So, the moment I was able, I moved here." Wow, way to be cryptic and still tell the truth. I have been around Bruce for WWWAAAYY to long.

"Why here."

"Why not. Starling isn't Gotham and it always helps to have a few friends in a new city."

"Which you have."Good. That actually feels really good. Because I actually believe him and it's been way too damn long since I believed anyone. That's a thought for another day.

"Good. Now drive me home."Gah, I'm tired.

"Why?"Cause your a pain in the ass. Wait. I used to be nice.

"Why drive me home? Saves you from tailing me home later in the week."

"No, why take the bullet." Because I have more respect for you than I do for myself. I would like to keep that respect. It was hard enough to form the first time.

"And let Felicity take the bullet instead? I'm not that stupid. Don't ask why."That last thought should have not been said out loud. Opps.

"Well, thank you, anyways."

"No trouble, I understand how important she is. Probably more than you do."What's with the verbal vomit? Oliver, I'm tired.

"Should I ignore that?"YES. WELL, no. Actually, you should realize how obvious you are.

"It would be a wise desicion. My car is a couple blocks away, east parking lot, off you go."Passing of keys! Yay, I get to go to sleep soon. My back ain't going to be happy tomorrow.

"Should I text you when I bring the car around?"

"I'll text you my new number and I'm leaving my bag here. Small explosives so don't touch without care."Blink. Come on, you can do it Oliver.

"How do you have my number?"Oh, honey.

"I like to network. Now, please go get my car before I fall asleep standing here. Thankyou." Maybe, If I smile nice enough.-Huh, just turned around, put my bag, away in the back and headed out the door.

Wow, I wouldn't have been able to get away with before. With anything that just happen in that conversation. I must be tired. To think Felicity and Diggle have done him good.

Hopefully, they won't mind a stray.

Team "Arrow", huh?


	2. A favor for a friend and maybe a city

**You need to be more careful. Your too exposed.**

Goddamn it Bruce, this is all your fault. Why can't I think like, "Oh, they're so cute!" Which they are.

Well, she is.

But it's like a mantra, going over and over, and over.

**You need to be more careful. Your too exposed.**

I like to think at the end of the day, all that training with Bats makes a difference. That keeps the people around me, and the civilians I come across safe. Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. Hell, I'm proof it doesn't.

I change my routine every day. When I go for a run, I change running times, length and direction. Never drive the same way to school. Switch up times and the ways I arrive to class. Always security conscious. Blah, blah, blah.

Oliver will probably never change up they way he does things. He's all instinct. I understand the why, I just worry about the day thats not going to be enough. It's not kill or be killed anymore. He has FRIENDS now, not that he really understands how that happened.

And it's getting worse. He is getting worse.

I would probably kick his ass myself, if he wasn't. Diggle would probably help me hide his body too.

It used to be a blink, a crack in that rough exterior. Now the man visibly softens. The man just melts. Even if it's only for a second.

**You need to be more careful. Your too exposed**. Oh stut up.

I've never seen Bruce do that, and I probably never will after Jason. Maybe that's why I feel so sentimental-OH GOD. Maybe that's why I actually RESPECT OLIVER QUEEN. With him, caring about someone isn't such a bad thing. Because he needs people around him. Hell, Bruce could or more likely WILL spend the rest of his life in that cave, and not even bat-an-eye lid.

If Oliver Queen is the kind of man, where is friends bring out the best in him.

Then he chose his friends REALLY well. Like goddamn great.

Certainly makes my shoulder pain worth it. Because I don't know what that's like anymore. I'd like to get back to that.

So, when I step into Oliver's office door at Queen consolidated and Oliver doesn't even notice me until Felicity gets back to her desk. I watch that CEO mask come back up and remember how glad I am, that I moved to Starling.

So, I can do this. I can do this for them, for the city. It's going to help a lot of people. So, I can do this. I can make this easier on them. They deserve it. Team "Arrow" is good people.

I can do this. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop worrying.

"Barbara. Is their something I can help you with? Because their's suppose to be an associate from Wayne Enterprises coming to meet with me today-"

"About that-Oliver, I-ah..."

"OLIVER!" Oh, that must be Isabel Rochev. I wonder what I can do to piss her off...this might be more fun than I thought.

"Do you know who Wayne is sending? Some kid! Some kid is going to be the one to decide whether or not we get this deal!-Who are you?" Wow, that's a killer stare if I ever saw one. Good thing I'm immune to it.

"I would be the kid your talking about. Ms. Rochev."


	3. Talking at Blood

"Enjoying the event?" Sebastian Blood, well, I'll be damned.

"Nope." Nice tie. Politician red.

"Ah, I guess the tablet Should have given it away."

"Studying." Now, bring up being a student and continue on your way there, Blood.

"A student. This is an interesting place to study." Predictable. Now, go away.

"The joys of multitasking, I suppose. I don't really have a choice but to be here."

"The purpose of the event was to raise money to fix the damaged shelters in the glades. I figured that would be a positive. The people of Starling coming together to help one another. I suppose I just don't understand your lack of interest."

"I find the event positive, yes. Actually helpful, no. More like a temporary solution. One I can't actually help with."

"Any one can help-"

"I do more on the streets. I'd rather be volunteering in the shelter right now, fixing those shelters than be standing here, in this fancy dress. But since I can't do that, I'm studying for school, because that's what society dictates, is the best way I can help my community. Which is also something I would not prefer to do here."

"May I make a bold statement? Miss?"

"Not important to your campaign, Mr. Blood." So, leave the student alone.

"You don't like me, do you?" What?! What would make you think that!

"Doesn't matter if I do."

"How,so?"

"I can't vote. Not a citizen of Starling."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I would not vote for you." The man almost looks surprised. How cute.

"Ever consider going into politics?"

"Teaching, actually. Maybe politics after I've lost my soul." He laughs. Not sure if I should be worried yet. Correct that. I'm way past worried. Way past.

"All politician's are evil then? I wouldn't have taken you to be such a cynic, Miss?"

"Not in your targeted demographic. So I wouldn't worry about it. That cynic thing, though, it's a gift, really. I come from Gotham."

"They teach quite a bit about politics in Gotham?"

"I understand people listening to someone, that is telling them what they need to hear. Especially after what happened to the Glades."

"Is that all you think I'm doing? Every person, regardless of their standing within the community is important to me. I want to do whatever I can to help all citizens of this fair city." Of course you are. Way to prove my point with a VERY, VERY political answer.

"That might be true. But I've seen my fair share of corrupt politicians taking advantage of a city in need of help." Too goddamn many.

"Is that where your negativity comes from?" Did I hit a nerve Mr. Blood? GOOD.

"Well, If your not getting shot at, your not doing your job right." I say with a grin and without a drop of sarcasm. Which is strange, for me. I love sarcasm.

"Ms. Gordon. There you are." Thank you Ollie. You are officially my favourite. Save me, so I can go home.

"Oliver, I was having the most surprising conversation with, MS... GORDON. "

"Just surprising, sounds like you got off easy." Wipe that smug off your face, Queen. Blood can't be trusted.

"So, it seems. Are you enjoying your evening?" Ah, back to being friends now, are we?

"As much as I can, I suppose. I'm on the clock tonight."

"So, Miss Gordon works for you then." Nope, but it's nice to know how much I've pissed you off in this one conversation.

"Ms. Gordon is a business associate and a friend of mine."

"I hope you don`t take any offense but you two don`t seem like the kind of people to be friends with each other." That was aimed at me. Fine. I used to be nicer, I'll admit to that.

"Well, it makes working for his competition a lot more fun."


	4. Everyone has their own crucible

"Is their a reason why you distrust Sebastian Blood, so much?" Where do we begin.

"His last name is Blood, for starters." He sorts at that.

"You, too, huh?

"Me, what?" I say as I slam Oliver's head into the training mats. I should not-wait,I will take great pride in that action. I'm even, going to enjoy it.

"Seriously, though. There isn't any evidence to say that Blood, can't be trusted. He's done a lot of good for the city."

"Whoa, he's talked about doing good. There's a difference. Why are you so defensive about this? Have they're been others, who have been saying something similar?" Long suffering sigh from Queen, it's been a while but okay. I'll bite.

"I'm not sure where to start."

"Then don't. I'll get a fill in, from Felicity later." Ah, speaking of. Walks in, rambling as usual. Which I enjoy actually. Makes for a nice change of pace, when left alone with Oliver's brooding for too long. Or any kind of brooding actually, even mine. Oh, god. Did I just find something in common with Oliver Queen? The training session being over, might be for the best. I reached down to grab my water bottle when I hear Felicity behind me.

"JESUS.-Sorry, I wasn't expecting that. Your just so much younger than- Not that doesn't mean your capable, I mean. Your only a few years younger than me or-I'm going to shut up now."

"Felicity, your welcome to speak your mind." Especially since I have no idea, what just went through it. She WAS talking about the new mission.

"No, it's nothing important. What were you two talking about?You know, before I babbled."

"Sebastian Blood and your avoiding."

"That's the point of changing the subject. What's the opinion of Sebastian Blood today?" Today? Has this been a fluctuating thing recently?

"I don't trust him and Oliver doesn't understand why."

"I would just like some evidence." Oliver pipes up. You can give me a dirty look, all you want. I'm immune to any forms of intimidation.

"Which I don't have, I know. But his whole persona feels...off. I can't shake this feeling I have about the man. He just seems wrong. I know that isn't much to go on but I've been around my share of corrupt...well corrupt anything, not just politicians, to trust a feeling like this. So, just watch your back. Okay?" Oliver seems to take it seriously, which is nice for once. Felicity intercepts though.

"I've checked out Blood's financials. He looks clean." So, Blood has been on the teams watch. Huh. Nice to know that I'm not far off.

"Just because he might not have been bought off, doesn't mean he's not corrupt. There's more to his story and what he wants for this city, might not be as good as people would like to think." I will find proof to back that theory up but...taking down politicians, isn't what I came to Starling for. I'm too far behind on the intel.

"You seem so...certain about this. How long have you been dealing with 'the corrupt'?" Finger quotes and all. She's definitely my favorite.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine. What was that, before?"

"What was what?"

"Felicity." Both Oliver and I say at the same time.

"It's just...it looks like you could have more scars than Oliver. Which is saying something."

Oh.

I looked down at my work out bra and sweats. I forgot about that. I'm usually covered up with long sleeves. Oliver, respectfully, only took pause when he first saw it. Some of my injuries didn't heal so well, so it looks worse than it should.

"Right." Now I understand Oliver's problem earlier, I'm not sure where to begin.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wasn't expecting, well you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude in anyway."

"Felicity, it's fine. I'm not usually what people expect. I've even had worse reactions. Plus, your statement fits, your question. So, it's fi-okay, really."

"So, how long have you been doing the whole vigilante thing?" Diggle asks, coming down the stairs. At least I won't have to repeat the story. The HONEST story.

"I- ah, I guess I've been doing this for about eight years. Since I was fifteen. I don't know what...people outside of Gotham know about "GOTHAMS OCCUPATION" or reckoning, or whatever the hell, the media calls it. I don't remember finding a lot of media coverage ,afterwards. With you know, people not being able to get inside or out of the city." Most of the coverage I found, came from the CIA database. So...

"Some psychopath took the city hostage for a couple of months? Right? I've never heard anyone talk about it."

It was three. Three months.

"Good. If you ever do while in Gotham, your bound to get your face smashed in." I don't want to talk about the 'how our greatest city is resilient' speech, bullshit.

"So, that's where you started."

"With my dad being the police commissioner, the only authority not under banes' rule, I was a target. Not but a day after the city was taken hostage, my protection detail was slaughtered and I escaped to the streets- wow, I ah...huh." Oh, look staring, uncomfortable staring.

"...what?" I don't think I've seen Oliver so, bewildered, before. But hey, everyone starts somewhere. He started on an island.

"I've never really talked about this before." It's kind of strange, really.

"Well, I'm sure you could tell us some interesting stories."

"Weird, mostly, not interesting. Most of these scars aren't even that special. I had to learn to do, ALL OF THIS... by myself. So I made a lot of mistakes. Some against psychopaths, some because I didn't have the right gear, others because I took a landing wrong. The list goes on. It was about two years before I got the proper training."

"Your old boss." Which is one story, I'm not getting into.

"My old boss."

"So, why move to starling?" Why not? It was time to grow up. Things also get a little tiring when your home becomes well...hell.

"My version of leaving the island."


	5. An Argument to begin and a call to end

"Come on, Barbara." Katarina Armstrong. I met her on the first week of my classes in Starling. She's primed to be recruited for every alphabet organization known to man. We are...friends, I guess. Well, could be, if we ever agreed on something.

"The answer, is no."

"You have absolutely no questions to Moira Queen, being acquitted."

"No." Honestly, no. But that's only because I know Malcolm Merlyn bought off the trial. Malcolm Merlyn who took out the Glades and supposedly died. Yeah...not dead. Which isn't something I should know unless I directly looked into. Which I didn't. Proof, enough that the League of assassins, talk too much.

"She should have been convicted." Really, Sherlock, I had no idea.

"Well, she wasn't."

"How can you not care, about this?"

"I didn't come to the library, to argue with you Kat, I came to finish my paper."

"The people of the Glades, deserve justice."

"What they deserve is a roof over they're heads and food on the table. Putting one woman in prison isn't going to change that. Which you could help with, if you stopped avoiding those community meetings I keep telling you about."

"Working at a shelter is great work and all but that's not going to solve the larger issue."

"Because the thousands effected by 'the undertaking' isn't a BIG issue. NOT AT ALL. Sounds like dangerous thinking for someone being bred for the FBI."

"Ha-says the woman who should be taking those tests WITH ME."

"The only people that should be talking about justice are people from the Glades. Not two people like us that AREN'T, even from Starling." There are some things people need to do for themselves. Like the paper, I'd like to finish.

"True enough, and way to avoid the FBI subject, there Babs."

"Their isn't much to discuss on that subject."

"Why not? You filled out all of the qualifications by the time, you hit 20."

"My medical history alone would disqualify me." You know that whole wheelchair thing. Let alone, my speedy recovery. Their are also some things, I don't want the FBI to look into. Not that they would get that far. That's not the point. "Plus, maybe I just don't want to become an agent."

"Your qualifications say otherwise. You want to help people right? Do a little good in the world?" Those qualifications I got as a kid. People grow up, and I'm not sure where, that is going to lead me yet.

"That doesn't mean I have to do that good by being a part of the FBI."

"What are you going to do, instead? Stay in a library for the rest of your life?"

"If that's what I choose. Then yes."

* Insert Batman season 1 theme song cause I have a terrible sense of humor *

I close my eyes in shame. I seriously need to change my ring tone. This had to happen in front of Kat.

"What the hell is that?"

"That's would be my phone." It's Felicity, I wonder what's up.

"Seriously?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>"Hell-o."<strong>

**"Hey, It's Felicity."**

**"What grants me the great gift of your voice, at this late hour."** I receive a snort from both Blondes on either side of my ear.

**"I was wondering...I kind had a bad night. Well...understatement but..."**

**"So, I'm bringing you, an excessive amount of ice cream, junk food and alcohol."**

**"If you please. I'm not...I could use someone who's been through something like this before. Who's you know, not the guys."** Oh, good. I just love it, when the distinct feeling of beating Oliver's head into the pavement, rises at the back of my throat.

**"Are you okay?"**

**"-FINE. Fine. It's just been a long night."**

**"I'm on my way. I'll be there in thirty."** Felicity gives me the okay and I hang up.

* * *

><p>"I've got to go. Sorry to just ditch you Kat." Tablet, texts books, notebook, PHONE, check.<p>

"Everything okay?"

"Friend of mine, seems like she's had a bad day. I'm going to go check on her."

"Anything I can do to help?" Somebody in trouble and suddenly we're on the same front. At least there is one thing we agree on.

"No, I think I've got it covered. See you tomorrow." I'm out the door before she can reply but i am on a timetable.

* * *

><p>*Knock, Knock*<p>

Felicity opens up her door. I bring in the three over stuffed grocery bags over to the kitchen.

"Before, I tell you about my night, you have to promise me one thing." Felicity says, like I'm going to get angry about something. She looks tired but physical unharmed, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about, right?

"Only because I've known you since I was a kid. I'll give you that."

"Say it." Giving her a long depressing sigh because...I can.

"I promise. Now what am I promising?"

"Your not allow to punch Oliver in the face, over what happened." I stare at her disapprovingly until she gives me an angry eyebrow raise. I'll relent but only because I fear her and her pajama's. For good reason.

"Fine."

"So...what do you know about Count Vertigo."

"Creates and sells the drug, VERTIGO, ya-da, ya-da. What about him?" She taps the counter as she says:

"I may...have been taken hostage, earlier tonight."

"MAY...your going to go with -MAY have been."

"Yup."


End file.
